


nice day for some red wings

by persimonne



Series: Reylo Kinky Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Clit Play, Clit Stimulation, Cunnilingus, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, Periods, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Wings, menstruations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne
Summary: The force bond opens when Rey is bleeding and our good boy Ben gives her a hand. And a tongue.





	nice day for some red wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [martini_mixer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/martini_mixer/gifts).



> Filling this tumblr prompt: Prompt for you because this can go hundreds of different ways: "I'm not going to lie, I'm really turned on by that." Or if that isn't to your tastes: "I think this is the first time I've ever seen you speechless."

The bond opens, as usual, when it shouldn’t.

Rey is squatting naked in her small bathroom, trying to clean herself with the rough toilet paper the Resistance buys in bulk from that shady outer-rim supplier.

She began bleeding during her last year on Jakku, but now that she finally eats real food, it’s becoming an almost regular occurrence.

 

Ben observes her carefully, almost puzzled. He perfectly knows what’s happening, but he never thought he could be able to witness that in person, one day. She’s meticulously cleaning herself, her blood is so red and bright against the beige of the low-quality paper that it seems it came from an open wound.

 

“Well? Did you finish all your snarky comments?” she says, rummaging in a drawer.

 

Ben just opens his mouth like a fish, silent.

 

“I think this is the first time I've ever seen you speechless."

 

“T-this pain I’m feeling in my abdomen, is that you?” he finally blurts out.

 

“Yes, that’s me. Can you feel it? It will be almost unbearable in a few hours, if you want to stick around I will slowly bury myself in a blanket, with a heating pad. Tomorrow I will be okay, just blood everywhere.”

 

Ben’s attention is on a small pouch she is about to open. It’s clearly sewn by hand, and it contains a sort of gummy little cup. She begins cleaning it with a disinfectant liquid.

 

“Are you going to put that in your cunt? To collect the blood?”

 

Rey nods, rinsing the cup.

 

“C-could you wait a moment? I’ve heard that orgasms can help, with the pain I mean. I could help. If you want.” he murmurs.

 

Rey stops cleaning her cup, her interest piqued. They never tried anything while she was bleeding, the bond never opened during her period before. She isn’t squicked by her menstrual cycle and he obviously isn’t either. If he wants to make her come, why not?

 

Meanwhile, she can clearly feel a rivulet of blood running down her thigh, and she reaches for more paper, to clean it.

 

“I'm not going to lie, I'm really turned on by that.” he says, nodding towards her stained leg.

 

“So, come here? Let’s see if it works?”

 

Ben closes the distance between them swiftly, and kisses her, cupping her face in his strong hands. Rey is grateful that someone is finally present during her period, because she always had to face it alone and without painkillers, nor useful hygienic supplies.

 

And now Ben is with her, full of desire for her bleeding self. He dips a finger in her folds, collecting her blood and observing it carefully, sniffing it even, and finally tasting it.

She’s mesmerized by his actions. Her friend Rose once said that men are disgusted by women’s bodies, but Ben seems ready to devour her, with his blood stained lips.

 

He sinks on his knees, diving for her pussy, keeping her open with the help of his fingers. Rey has to steady herself on the sink. He keeps licking her everywhere, she can clearly see her blood staining his mouth and chin. After a minute or two, he sucks on her clit one last time, continuing teasing her with his fingers and cleaning his lips with his tongue, his eyes fixed on hers.

Rey never felt more powerful in her life.

 

He then concentrates on her clit, flicking it with his fingers, until spasms wreck her body and her knees can’t sustain her anymore. She almost collapses on him, her thighs caked with come and blood, and he gently guides her on the floor, caressing her abdomen.

 

“Is that better?” He asks. His chin is still stained.

 

“It is, thank you.” she exhales. “My invitation for later is still standing, by the way.”

 

“Let’s see if the bond will cooperate.” he answers, kissing her lips, just a few seconds before disappearing.

 

She can feel her metallic taste on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Poke me at persimonne.tumblr.com.


End file.
